


I'm Relentless

by realjane



Series: Relentless (Hogwarts Era series) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realjane/pseuds/realjane
Summary: If only she would just leave him alone--that's what he wanted, wasn't it?*Written for the Draco's Den April 2020 Roll-a-Drabble theme First Kiss!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Relentless (Hogwarts Era series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081031
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	I'm Relentless

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: First Kiss  
> Kiss: Magical First Kiss  
> Location: In Private  
> 2nd Location: In the middle of the street
> 
> What happens when Hermione decides to investigate *why* Draco keeps disappearing?

She had followed him all the way to Hogsmeade as he forged a shuffled path through the thin layer of snow. Her soles had stuck to the cobblestones in the void left by his footprints. She wasn’t discreet. She was Head Girl, so she had clearance to be outside the castle, but her persistence was annoying and he could only bear it so long. He stopped abruptly and she squeaked, sliding into his sturdy frame. He turned and towered over her.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” he murmured.

“You’re out past curfew.”

“That’s not an answer.” His breath curled around her face in cold spirals. She lifted her chin. A heavy snowflake fell onto his brow. Of its own volition, her hand raised to brush it away but his gloved hand caught her wrist, worrying her pulse point with cool leather. 

Hermione shivered and leaned into the warmth of his body. “You’re not safe.” It was a statement. Not a question. She knew. How? It was all over her face. Or else, she had the uncanny ability of looking both accusatory and pitying.

“Gods,” he scoffed. “You’re mental--”

She gripped his chin with her free hand and he reeled back from her, causing her to fall forward into him. By the grace of his arm wrapping under hers, they were saved from pitching backwards into the snowbank. “Stop touching me,” he breathed. 

“You first.” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

“ _ Ladies _ first.”

“Fine.” 

Hermione leveraged her weight against his and pressed up against him fully. He went absolutely still. Her lips.  _ His. _ Together. His blood stopped pumping. His lungs squeezed.

Every snowflake hung in the air, glowing like fireflies in the lamplight. The air was thick and patient.  _ Go ahead _ , it seemed to say.  _ You have time _ .

Draco grasped her cheeks and worried her bottom lip between his own. What was breathing? Who needed it? Everything was skin, her skin--her soft cheeks, her swollen lips, her fingers curled into the nape of his neck. She shivered fiercely--enough to jolt them apart--but he held fast to her. She burrowed beneath his coat as he opened it to her. Her arms wrapped around his waist. He had to bend down to mingle his breath with hers once again, but he didn’t mind so much with her cocooned against his wool jumper.

Merlin, but she was _perfect._

Eventually, he would have to release her. For good. Tell her off, call her  _ mud-- _

Make her hate him again, as it should be. But in the glowing snow, in the middle of Hogsmeade where  _ anyone could _ see them and yet nobody was awake to witness it… His heart leapt into his throat as she traced his jaw with her chilled fingertips. Her lips were a haven between regrets.

“There’s another way,” she whispered, lips pressing into the crook of his neck. 

Draco sighed. Her curls tickled his nose but he buried his nose deeper against the soft nest anyway. “I can’t make you understand.”

“You'll find I’m relentless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are very difficult for me--all I want to do is write a billion words!! I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
